warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Courage the Cowardly Dog (character)
|likes =Spending time with Muriel, digging, playing with his friends, laying in Muriel's lap, bones, his yo-yo, Muriel's chicken dumplings |dislikes =Eustace Bagge, Muriel in trouble, vinegar |powers =Powerful Lungs Shapeshifting Superhuman Qualities Regeneration Materialization |possessions =Yo-Yo |weapons = |fate = |quote ="The things I do for love!" }} Courage the Cowardly Dog is the protagonist of the animated television series of the same name. He is a pink dog who was found by Muriel Bagge after he escaped from the Pets of Tomorrow vet clinic in the town of Nowhere, Kansas. Background Official Description Development Voice Characterization Personality Courage, as his show's title suggests, is an extremely cowardly and anxious dog, easily frightened by almost anything. Despite this, when his owners or friends are in the face of danger, he will stop at nothing to save them, making him easily the bravest and most morally-aligned character throughout the series. Though he is willing to risk his own life to protect Muriel at all costs, his irrationality sometimes causes others to doubt his intuition. Courage has been presented as an almost entirely selfless character, working to benefit others with usually little to no regard for his own well-being, risking his own life dozens of times simply to assure his owner's safety. Although his secondary owner, Eustace, is cruel to him, he is not offended by his harsh words and cruel tricks, especially compared to Muriel. This is most likely because he has learned to deal with the jealous man's cruel jokes and short temper over time. Despite this, Courage has been shown to care about Eustace's safety as well (although not as much as Muriel's) and will go great lengths to protect him from danger (although he is not as successful in protecting him as he is with Muriel). On some occasions, Courage would team up with Eustace in an attempt to save Muriel or themselves from danger. Courage doesn't particularly talk much. When distressed, he speaks in a gibberish "dog language," but when calm, Courage shows that he does in fact speak English (though few people pay attention to him when he actually does). He usually communicates his emotions through whines and howls, as he presumably prefers. Courage is somewhat childish in his spare time, as he has expressed interest in and enjoys playing with toys and building sandcastles, as well as other childish or dog-like activities (such as burring or digging things up). Physical appearance Courage is a small pink dog of undetermined breed (or breeds, possibly a mix) with thin but long black ears. He has a black diamond-like nose and tiny limbs. His middle toe always seems to point straight ahead regardless of stance, making it appear as though Courage is always tip-toeing. He as numerous large human-like teeth with one having a circular hole in it. He has three black spots on his back. History A pink puppy was born to Henry and his unnamed wife into a large, trash can. He was raised through example, and was quick to learn a lesson. Though his parents had an aristocratic fascination in canine objects, his well being was always of the utmost concern. While learning to catch a ball, he accidentally got his head stuck in between the bars of the fence, and was taken to the Pets of Tomorrow veterinary office. Here, he was freed by a seemingly good-hearted doctor, who gave him a lollipop and ushered him out of the room so he could speak to his parents alone. His tongue got stuck to the surface of the sucker, and then torn off, so the baby dog rushed back to be nurtured by his mother. When he returned, the three were gone, and screams pleading for assistance could be heard from the hallway. He abandoned his candy and rushed in to find the vet carrying his parents away in a net. They begged not to be separated from their son. He rushed after them into a room of caged dogs, past which he discovered his parents being forced into a rocket ship. He tried to help them before its launch, but failed, as his fear drove him to flee into a garbage chute which led to a back alley. From there he watched as his family was sent away into space, while waving a tearful goodbye to them. Crying alone, he was found by a young red-haired Scottish woman who offered to take him home. Later to be known as Muriel. She named him Courage. He's been living under her care after she found him. Powers and abilities Courage is shown doing many unrealistic and impossible feats of a typical cartoon character. This is a concept known as Toonforce, allowing him to perform vast feats that don't follow the laws of physics. However, these seem to be done for comedic effect rather than abilities Courage can actually control. *'Powerful Lungs: '''Perhaps Courage's greatest signature is his scream. Courage can scream so loud that he can break a hole open in a wooden floor large enough to swallow a rouge gallery of his previous foes (Ball of Revenge). In some instances Courage has been shown able to survive underwater and in outer space for prolonged periods of time. Courage's 'super screams' have proven powerful enough to destroy planetary bodies and stars in The Magic Tree of Nowhere. *'Shapeshifting: 'Courage has been shown morphing his physical body structure many times throughout the show's run. Such as changing into animals, monsters, people, and even changing his physical composition. However, this seems to be just as a form of expression. *'Superhuman Qualities: 'Courage has displayed an inhuman amount of resistance to physical pain in many episodes. Such as withstanding an assault from Mecha Courage in Courage vs. Mecha-Courage. Courage is able to take loads of damage and still stand on his feet, seemingly unable to actually be killed. He is also superhumanly strong and fast, such as hopping al the way to Paris as a Kangaroo Monster in The Transplant. And picking up the God Bone (several times his own size) and using it to smash three Dog Skeletons after they assaulted him in Stormy Weather. *'Regeneration: 'Courage has been known to heal from injuries of even colossal (and realistically fatal) proportions in no time. His tongue regrew after he had it ripped off. And injuries he receives are known to simply disappear without explanation. *'Materialization: 'Courage has been shown pulling large and impossible objects from seeingly thin air. *'Other Skills: 'Courage has many other skills such as cooking, fixing things, survival skills, tracking skills, etc. Appearances Television shows What a Cartoon! The Chicken from Outer Space Courage the Cowardly Dog Courage the Cowardly Dog follows a dog named Courage, an easily frightened canine who lives in a farmhouse with Muriel and Eustace Bagge near the fictional town of Nowhere, Kansas. Abandoned as a puppy, Courage was found in an alleyway by Muriel, a sweet-natured Scottish woman, who fell in love with the pink puppy, and her husband Eustace, a grouchy, selfish, greedy farmer who constantly harasses Courage. Courage, Muriel, and Eustace frequently run into monsters, aliens, demons, mad scientists, zombies, and other supernatural perils from myths and legends that Courage must fend off to save his owners, unbeknownst to them. Although most of the creatures that the three face are frightening or disturbing, some turn out to be sweet and simply in distress. The plot generally uses horror conventions, common to horror films. Although episodic in nature, there are a handful of recurring characters in the show's cast, including Courage's sarcastic, sentient computer, the family physician Dr. Vindaloo, the Gypsy fortune-telling chihuahua Shirley the Medium, Eustace's mother 'Ma', and recurring villains, such as Katz and Le Quack. Cartoon Cartoons Specials The Fog of Courage Video Games Cartoon Network: Block Party Cartoon Network Racing Cartoon Network Speedway Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall Printed media Miscellaneous books Comic books Relationships Quotes * ''"I have a bad feeling about this." * "I ''know I'm not gonna like this."'' * "I just ''know something bad is going to happen."'' * "...or my name is ''(''random name)... and it's not!" * "I've got a bad feeling about this, or my name is 'Stinky Lou Lou'... and thank goodness it's not!" * "The things I do for love." * "What have you done with Muriel?" * "Muriel! I'll save you!" * "What do I do?! What do I do?!" * "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" * "Oh no...!" Gallery Trivia *Courage is the first Cartoon Network protagonist to be an animal, followed by Lazlo from Camp Lazlo. ** Courage is one of three characters (the others being Muriel and Eustace) to appear in nearly every episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog. *** He is also one of seven characters (the others being Muriel, Eustace, Shirley, Dr. Vindaloo, the Computer and Katz) to appear in every season. ** Despite his show's title, Courage is actually the bravest character in Courage the Cowardly Dog. ** Courage spoke English quite often in the first season, but from the second season onward, his dialogue became increasingly limited to gibberish, mumbling, and screams, only speaking occasionally or when he really had something to say. ** Courage has many sounds that he's known for, such as his strange laugh at the end of some episodes. ** Courage is the only character (aside from Katz and Le Quack) who ever speaks directly to the audience. The frequency with which he does so (nearly every episode) makes this one of his trademark characteristics. ** During Courage's first flashback in Remembrance of Courage Past, his mother reveals his father's name when she calls him as he was playing with Courage. ** Courage and Muriel are the only characters to be seen in every episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog. ** Courage's favorite food is apparently chicken dumplings. ** Courage is good at making shadow puppets as shown in The Hunchback of Nowhere. ** Courage can (somehow) lay 14-Karat golden eggs as shown in Muted Muriel. External links Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Animated characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Adults Category:Cowards Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Silent characters Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Kids Category:Pets Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Turner Entertainment characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Mascots Category:Characters in video games Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Animals Category:Prototypes